Chance Greet! Erak Has a Taste of the Real World!
---- It was a bright sunny day, the streets were filled with crowds. Erak was running through the crowds, breathing in a fast pace, he keeps checking over his shoulders. As on the rooftop, there was something moving faster than the normal eye could see, it had a golden glow it it, as it moved from rooftop to rooftop. "Gotta... Run.... FAST!" Erak began to speed up, panting to himself. Out from one of the stores that lined up the streets of the city, A young woman stepped out, bag of sweets in her hand and she hummed a happy tune. Carwen was her name. She had come to the city seeking out her fortunes in the nearby gambling halls, something which was apparently an entertaining ordeal according to many of her guild-mates. Just as she was about to bite into one of her sugary goods, a young boy sped past her, knocking her bag out of her hand. Frustrated at first, she quickly took notice of the way the lad carried himself. This wasn't the posture of a boy who was in a hurry, this was of a boy who was trying to escape. Hoping to be of assistance, she started darting after him. At a nearby stand selling scrolls, Jacobi Bronzeson is buying a few of them for later. He takes a step away from the booth only for him to walks right into Erak's path. Lest Erak move around him he'll run right into the man. At a metal stop a young man walks out, this is Exia Rose. He sees someone step in the way of someones path. "What am I about to get myself into." Exia says to himself as he runs to try and help. Erak simply hopped over Jacobi, slapping him in the face with his tail. "SORRY!" he screamed behind him, as he kept running, turning himself into an alley way. "Damn..." Erak muttered to himself, as the golden shade dropped to the ground. And there stood Gundahar, aiming a sword at Erak's throat, but was at least three meters away. "Stop there, Kitty Cat." Gundahar said, in a more asserting tone. "You're going to come with me, or die. Your choice." "I thought running was an answer enough." Erak replied, with a scornful giggle. Gundahar narrowed his eyes. Carwen had finally caught up with the young lad, surprised that it took such a while to catch up to him. Speedy little fella, aren't ya? ''She thought. She then came to see the boy/girl/thingy that stood in front of the boy and pointed a sword in his direction. Feeling something stirring within her, she stepped forward, in front of the boy. "If you need to run, then run." she whispered to the boy as she passed him by. "Just who exactly are you? I hope that you are aware of that weapons are forbidden in the city." she spoke to the stranger. Jacobi calmly walked over to see what was going on, seeing what was clearly a confrontation he moved in close to hear what it was about before he would decide to step in. He wants to make sure it's worth stepping into the frey. Erak looked at the random person. Squeaking to himself. His plan unfolding perfectly, with this, a strong mage would be able to fend off this... Tranny? And let him run. "T-Thank you so much!" he cried out, hugging her from behind, giving out a sinister smile to Gundahar. "Get in my way lady, you die." Gundahar pointed the sword at Carwen, his eyes glowing a hue of pink. "Do you want this?" he asked. "Your sword is not all that impressive." She spoke as her frame began to become covered in dazzling and crackling aura of "Divine" energies. "Give me everything you got. Let's see if you can put up much of a fight." Gundahar's body began to crackle with golden energy, he went forwards with great speed, hopefully faster than her eyes could see, he aimed the sword straight, thrusting forwards, aiming for Carwen's abdomen. the coat flickered around Carwen as the stranger swiftly approached her. She was quick, she had to admit, but nothing that she could not keep up with. She brought her hands up and clenched them together. As the stab came, it never had the chance to pierce anything. The coat of divine magic stopped the sword from harming her, beyond the force that accompanied it. However, it made her flinch, ever so slightly, giving her the momentum to bring her hands down, boosted by '''Divine Propulsion', bringing her fists down with a heavy blow if it were to land. Jacobi simply watched the fight, he moved over a bit as to be behind the small person and the girl helping him. Ready to move in if the need came. It seemed that the boy was being attacked and was just doing his best not to die. Exia watches from behind Jacobi. "what's going on?" he asks. Gundahar takes the hit full on, his head going down a little bit. "You hit... Hard." he admitted with a soft smile. "But, if that's all you have, then I'm afraid you will never beat me." Gundahar said, while activating his shadow magic, a shadow engulfing Carwen, as it slowly faded, Gundahar was gone. "IN YOUR SHADOW!" Erak screamed to Carwen. A sword flew out of the shadow towards Carwen, from her shadow, going at extreme speeds, as Gundahar hopped out of the shadow, ON FIRE, jumping high onto a roof, holding a spear made out of fire, the heat scorching the building by him. He dropped down, aiming the spear at Carwen's face, hoping to pierce her face to shut her up. Her voice annoyed Gundahar, admittedly. The swords edge bounced off of Carwen's "coat" as it came. Carwen was quick to make an attempt at a kick to Gundahar's exposing frame, but narrowly missed. She made an effort to keep her eyes fixated on Gundahar, the flaming spear giving him dead away. Carwen turned to face him, his flaming spear coming towards her at rapid speeds. In the last considerable moment, Carwen caught the spear in between her palms, her Divine Dragon's Coat protecting her from the intense heat that it radiated. Pulling at the spear, she pulled Gundahar towards her, going in with a fist to his gut, hoping to knock the air out of him. Gundahar caught her hand, smiling. "Nice try." he reared his hand back, hoping to punch her bicep, to take out use of her arm. Being as close as she was, Carwen did not have the time to react at this current time to Gundahar's assault. If Gundahar remained keen eyed, he would notice that the strike phazed through the dragon coat, unlike the flames and sword. The strike landed hard on her upper arm, sending a pressure of air around them in a pulse. Carwen Flinched but she held strong. "Good punch. Got any more?" She asked before using divine propulsion on her feet to make a flip, her foot coated in "Divine" light. "Divine Dragon's Tail!" "Shit." Gundahar took the hit, and flew into a building, he spat out some blood. "Damn, that hurt..." he said, smiling. He dropped down, bowed to her. "Let's start this seriously now." he said, grinning. Carwen gave a slightly cocky smile. "I had hoped to learn your name, but I suppose that good ol fisticuffs willhave to do. "Shinseiryū no Hōkō (Divine Dragon's Roar)" she cried out and she breathed out a great beam of "Divine" Dragon slayer magic. The beam traveled faster than what most people could comprehend, and if it missed, it could tear the constructon wide open. "Amplify, Defence Times two!" Gundahar cried out, his golden aura hardening around him, the roar came into contact, the aura began to crack as it ripped around him. He took the full blast, without much but a couple bruises, and scratches. "Speed, times two." he said. "The name, Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon, I am the Immortal Killer." he appeared behind her, aiming a punch to her quad, to try and cripple her speed. Carwen would have been able to intercept the attack that came her way, when one particular word stuck out to her, catching her off-guard and thus rendering her unable to retaliate. The punch landed against the back of her theigh, causing her to fall down to her knee. "Gundahar?" She muttered, just loudly enough for the lad to hear her. A multitude of propulsors appeared across her body. She used these to dash away from Gundahar, putting a few meters between them. She could still stand properly on her leg, though she would have to admit that she felt slightly sore. "Girlish appearance, questinable gender role and your name is Gundahar?". Suddenly, Carwen looked anything but pleased. "Oh, laddie, things just got real." In that moment her muscles began to flex and her nostrils flared up. "If what is said is true, then I'll have to step up a notch." She spoke as her whole body suddenly became covered in silvery scales and her hair turned into a golden hue. "Let me show you the might of the Divine Dragon." she said as she dashed forward in comparable speeds that Gundahar just traveled with. When she stood a mere few feet away from him, she channeled the light into her palm and crushed it. "Divine Dragon's Hail Shot!" Carwen cried out and thrust her hand forward, sending out crackling bits of divine light at him like a shotgun. Gundahar's Temporal Eye and Touch Sensory Magic aided him into weaving past the Divine Dragon's Hail Shot, with only a few scratches, it hit the wall, blasting it open, he reared a punch towards her leg, in the same spot, to kill a dragon, you must first cripple it's wings. Her legs, for Gundahar, resembled these wings, which were her speed. "So you know me?" he asked, in a curious tone. He would ask "Where did you hear of me?" afterwards. Carwen took the blow without moving as much as an inch. The scales served to greatly protect her from the impact, but she remained impressed with how much power the young lad possessed. She used her divine propulsors to dash upwards, hovering still in the air, glaring down at Gundahar. "The young lad/lass/thingy who nearly killed a king? Word spreads. But If I am to be honest, I heard it from a dear friend of mine. Maybe you know her? Satura." She growled the name. THe teeth extended and grew sharper her eyes, cone like skeletal structures extending form the back of her head. "Divine Blaze Engine!" She cried out, the two propulsors at her feet growing in colossal size, threatening to consume Gundahar where he stood. Gundahar practically disappeared, appearing on the roof. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SATURA?!" he screamed, then covering his mouth, he was losing his cool, this isn't good. Carwen scoured the area for Gundahar when his voice suddenly cut through, giving her his direct position. Carwen maintained a stoic expression as she shifted her gaze ever so slightly as to make sure that the other young boy was still safe. When she had affirmed it, she returned to Gundahar. "What sort of woman would it make me if I didn't know the name of my own da-" Carwen interrupted herself. Instead of continuing her line of dialogue, she began to dash forward, hoping to crush him with her Divine Dragon's Iron Fist. Gundahar caught her fist, it brung up, he was glaring her down. "You're... Her... MOTHER?!" he asked, in disbelief. Carwens eyes flared up as she went for a follow up kick. "Never said I was!" Gundahar caught her leg, with his free hand. "You were about to say it, now tell me, is she your damned daughter?!" he asked, his eyes glowing radiant. Carwen groaned. "Well then, here's the answer..." She spoke as she suddenly used her propulsors to spin at a rapid speed, twisting herself out of Gundahar's grip and soared up to higher "grounds". "Yes, she's my daughter. Or, well, not yet, but soon." she mumbled the last part. "However, it does not change anything. You wounded her, caused her grief and pain. I will not tolerate that, not from anyone!" exia jumps between Gundahar and Carwen. "stop this at once!" exia says looking at Gundahar. Gundahar put his sword up, swinging, setting off a trail of pressure, fizzing towards Exia. Exia summons one of his Mech blades and blocks it. *what this about?" exia asks with a smile. Gundahar was intrigued, not many Mech Blades can stop his Sword Pressure. "What's your name?" "Exia Rose,Gundamdroid and you are?"exia says. "Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon, second in command in Othrys, right next to the King. An assassin of great wonder. One of the best." he bowed, with his dignity intact. "Now, do you still want to fight?" "want to fight me like this or in own of my true forms?" exia asks. "True form." it was a simply answer, for a simple question. "very well" exia says as he goes blade v 1. "ready?" his voice is more robot like now. "I am. You strike first. And they say chivelry is dead." he chuckled. "Right!" Exia says as he attacks with his neck blade. Carwen dashed forward and grabbed hold of the blade. She offered him an annoyed smile. "Pardon me, excuse me, bet the two of us just so happened to be in the middle of something. So if you'd kindly do me the favor to SOD OFF!" She cried out and tossed him away. Carwen turned her attention back to Gundahar. "Now, where were we?" Stops in the air and lands and walks over. "Sorry but I'm not leaving." Exia tells her. Gundahar tilts his head, he sheathes his sword. "Well, I wonder how this is gonna end up." he sits down, watching the event unfold. Carwen sighed, some of her draconinc feature receeding. "You, don't move. This shouldn't take long." Carwen spoke to Gundahar as she turned to face Exia. "You are quite bold to think that you can come between me. I can only imagine that you do not know who I am." Erak sat next to Gundahar, offering him some candies. Gundahar accepted, and began to munch on the candy, watching, both of they're eyes were big and bold, it was like a movie to two like-minded individuals. Carwen heard the slight crunching sound of someone chewing on candies, She turned her head and aws astounded to see that Erak and Gundahar were both standing beside eachother, casual as one could be, sharing treats and staring at them like it was some sort fo grand performance. Carwen shook her head. "Ok, what the bloody hell is this? One moment you are being chased, the other you are sharing treats and enjoying the show? What is going on?!" "let us fight miss." exia says. Carwen turns to Exia, fury blazing in her eyes. "Shut it!" She shouted as she turned her attention back towards the two boys. "Now explain, what is the meaning of this!" Erak swallowed his candy, almost choking. Then took a moment to re-catch his breath. "We just wanna see this fight, is all." he shrugged. "don't talk to me like that miss." exia says. Carwen turned her attention back towards Exia, marching up to him and got right up in his face. "Oh, no? And who are you to stop me? You are barely worth my time to speak with. Now get out of my face before I grind YOUR face into the ground!" "you can try miss but i'm not human" exia says. "Neither am I, so get away from me!" She shouted as she pushed him away from her so hard that he smashed into a building. gets up laughing. "being a gundamdroid really helps" exia says. Carwen raised a brow. "A droid? Better get back then before I turn you into scraps." "you think so?" exia laughs.